


A Devil's Trap

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx lands himself in the clutches of a devil and the King enjoys his prey.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Devil's Trap

Nyx panted and writhed, his hands pulling uselessly at the silk that was wrapped securely round his wrists. The feel of the large cock slowly thrusting into him was driving him insane, bucking his hips up he tried to take the other deeper into him, tried to make him go faster, to tempt the devil over him. Nyx cried out when his efforts gained him a harsher thrust than the last.

Giving a growl Regis leaned down to brush his lips along the shell of Nyx's ear, he smiled and purred as Nyx's silken walls clenched down on his cock, muscles spasming around him and milking his cock with each slow torturous roll of his hips. Regis gave breathless laugh as Nyx struggled beneath him and the runes painted on tanned skin glowed. Pressing his mouth to sweat coated skin Regis laved his tongue along Nyx's throat, almost tasting every breathless sound of pleasure Nyx released into the air.

Nyx pleaded and begged, his words jumbled and slurred as he tried to gain the friction he desired on his weeping cock. Regis surged up to seal their lips together, forcing his tongue into Nyx's mouth and tracing Nyx's palete and teeth before tangling their tongues together.

A muted scream Tried to free itself form Nyx's throat as Regis finally picked up his pace, hitting Nyx's prostate with unfailing accuracy. Tearing his lips away the King bit and sucked marks into his neck, drinking in the sounds of Nyx's pleasure as he was plowed into, each thrust more jarring then the last as Regis rocked into him, the sounds of smacking flesh echoing in the room mingled with desperate moans and whines.

Reaching between their bodies Regis curled his fingers around around Nyx's flushed length, swirling his thumb over the leaking slit and pumping in time with his thrusts he huffed a laugh when Nyx gave a choked wail.

"Ple-please," Nyx cried.

Regis hummed before purring out, "Please what? Please more? Please harder? Please faster? Tell me what it is you're begging for."

"F-f-fuck!" Came Nyx's scream as Regis tightened his hand around the base of his cock, grip harsh and unrelenting as it cut off Nyx's release and then he stopped thrusting altogether.

Smiling Regis bared sharp fangs as he took in the sight of his lover, skin flushed and coated in a thin layer of sweat, eyes glazed and half crazed with pleasure given and denied; lips swollen, red and bruised from Regis' claiming kisses. His neck and chest littered in splotches of red and indents of his teeth, how lovely the red looked on his sun kissed skin. Nipples pebbled, looking so well adored with the clamps made of gold. His eyes trailed down Nyx's sculpted chest to gaze at the flushed cock the was gripped in his fist, tip colored a purplish red and leaking sticky pearlescent drops of precome, he watched as the come slid to run down his knuckles. His eyes traced the glowing runes that Nyx had painstakingly painted on his skin, the only way the human was even able to get into his citadel, into his bed, without the other demons that lurked in his halls pouncing on him.

The best though, in his _humble_ opinion was past the pretty colored cock, and to the hole where his cock was currently stuffed, the rim of it stretched and spasming around where his length was sheathed. Staring at the stretched rim Regis watched as he slowly pulled his cock out until only the flared head remained inside, a slow roll of his hips had him pushing his cock back into those silken walls and Nyx's rim stretching wide to accept his thick shaft.

Nyx whimpered as Regis resumed thrusting, hips bucking up to take that thick cock deeper, his breath coming out in short huffs as pleasure raced through his veins again.

Shuddering as the hand gripping his cock started to tug, pulling from root to tip before slowly gliding down again. His legs gripped the demon King's waist tighter, pulling him closer as he was pushed towards the edge of release again. Only this time when Nyx began to reach his peak, his channel squeezing around the cock plowing into him, Regis picked up his pace, hips meeting with the sound of flesh and slick. 

Nyx wailed as Regis slammed into his prostate, the burst of pleasure finally enough to send him over the edge.

Regis hissed as he felt Nyx tumble over the edge, his channel milking his cock as it spasmed, clenching down as he continued to thrust.

Nyx gave a high pitched whine as Regis continued plowing into him, every other thrust slamming into his prostate and sending painful shocks of pleasure through his system.

After a few more thrusts Regis buried himself to the hilt inside Nyx, a gutteral growl working it's way from between his clenched teeth as he spilled himself inside Nyx. Regis continued to rock into him, fucking his seed deep into the clenching channel as he grunted, each shallow pull out, bringing with it trails of thick seed to run down Nyx quivering thighs. Regis pressed his forehead to Nyx's, theirs breaths mingling as they panted.

Growling lowly when Nyx began to squirm, Regis gripped his hips harsher, keeping him still as Regis continued to fill the younger male; his lips pressing to Nyx's neck and his teeth dug in as another wave pulsed through him. Groaning to himself the demon King ran his hands along Nyx's legs before unhooking them from where they were wrapped. Reaching up he pressed his mouth to Nyx's, and licked and nipped at the seal of his lips until Nyx opened for him, running his tongue along to the other's he swiftly untied Nyx's bound wrist.

Nyx twined his arms around Regis' neck, fingers playing in his soft hair. He gave a hiss as Regis pulled his flagging cock out, a deluge of come following his retreating length. 

Dropping down beside his human Regis ran a clawed hand down his flexing abs, watching Nyx as he blinked lazily, the runes now a dull glow, a sign their time was running out.

"Ready for round two?" Regis asked, laughing as Nyx sputtered and rolled over to shove a pillow over Regis' face, "If you're still able to move like this, I clearly didn't fuck you good enough. I'll have to try again, my Sweet."


End file.
